


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, CollegeAUChallenge, Crying, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Make up sex, Promises, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, face riding, switch chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: What started off as a attempt to rile Chanyeol up, turned into a fight that left both of them breathless and sad.What other thing to do than to teach Baekhyun a lesson and make him cry from pleasure? Exactly. Do the exact same thing to Chanyeol as well.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!
> 
> I went a bit wild with this and I sincerely hope some of you will like it!  
> Sending love and regards ❤️❤️

"Oh come on Chanyeol don't be like that. I only flirted with those Omegas, nothing more nothing less." Baekhyun said with a lowkey annoyed expression. 

They were currently walking back to their shared dorm room. He watched the taller's back and the way he quite literally stomped his way inside. It was cute though. 

"We were supposed to go out and have some drinks and Baekhyun, seriously now, I only went to the counter to go get you a cocktail and you decide to eye fuck all of them. I'm your lover but you treat me like I'm invisible." Chanyeol yelled and it was obvious that he was sad and hurt. 

It made Baekhyun feel horrible because that hadn't been his intention at all. They often fought because there was just so much energy dripping off of them both. 

Alphas truly were dominant and even though they decided to keep their relationship equal they still had arguments that often times lead to heavy make up sex. 

Right now though, that seemed quite far off and the fact that Baekhyun tried to release his pheromones didn't seem to help as well. He was simply being ignored by his lover. 

"Hey Yeol, you know I didn't mean to upset you, right?" 

Not receiving an answer and instead watching the other take off his shoes and shirt, Baekhyun admired Chanyeol’s broad back for several seconds. Not able to calm down the animalistic side of himself which was craving for more. 

"Baby, don't ignore me now please." He whined and walked closer to press against his back, gently leaving kisses all over the warm soft skin. 

He knew Chanyeol was weak to cuddles and overall showing affection so he seriously hoped he could ease the tension with this. Letting his lips wander up towards his neck, he got closer to his ear to whisper. 

"How about I make it up to you and fuck you? The last time we had sex you topped." 

"So you seriously think sex will settle this? Are you really going to act like this now?" Chanyeol snorted and wriggled out of his hold, leaving Baekhyun to pout even more. 

"You know it's not easy for alphas to be together and you know about my insecurities but you're making it worse by flirting with those that can satisfy you."

Hearing his words he looked up to see the deep frown on his taller boyfriend's face and it made his heart hurt. That was definitely never his intention and he hated that he had made Chanyeol feel this unsure and scared. 

"I'm sorry… I.. I just talked to them. I never intended you to feel bad about it, Yeol. Seriously sorry." Baekhyun apologized but gasped when he was suddenly pulled by his wrists and pushed against the closest wall. Chanyeol hovered over him with dark eyes. 

"You deserve to suffer a little, don't you think? This is not the first time Baekhyun and I'm getting sick of it." 

Letting out a soft whimper just simply by the fact that Chanyeol could easily crush his dominance, he would have loved to keep up the strong act but he was impossibly turned on by the mere presence of his strong scent. 

"What are you thinking of?" 

-

Riding Chanyeol's face was definitely not what he expected but simultaneously, he fucking loved it. 

Thighs beside the taller's head and carefully placed on his shoulders, Baekhyun’s hands were being held back by the other making it impossible for him to move an inch. 

All he could do was take the pleasure he was being offered. Feeling Chanyeol's tongue swirl over his entrance and suck on the sensitive skin. It made his legs quiver and his hips move the slightest bit. 

"Yeol, hnggh, fuck you're so good at this." He gasped, voice a pitch higher than he's normally used to. 

They often did things like this and maybe just maybe he had wanted to rile him up on purpose. Of course he didn't expect the taller to end up this hurt, but if that meant he would get eaten out until he cried he wasn't that opposed about doing it again. 

"Baby I'm so close." 

Feeling the vibrations of the others humming against his sensitive skin, he whined loudly not caring about the dorm room beside them and instead let the strong orgasm wash over his shaking body. 

It was intense but the thing that seriously made him want to cry was that Chanyeol didn't stop. He didn't let go of his wrists and he didn't stop his tongue from making him cry in oversensitivity. 

" Y-Yeol stop.. stop please, I can't cum again" 

"I told you, you deserve this. You can't handle pleasure? Is that what you're telling me? Maybe fucking Omegas is what you really want?" Chanyeol snarled, briefly stopping his mouth and instead wandering to his buttcheeks to bite gently into them. 

His words though, left Baekhyun to whimper weakly.

This was definitely not what he had intended and now that the orgasm was washing off he felt ashamed about his behavior, making him tear up. 

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Chanyeollie.. please believe me." He sobbed and he probably would have laughed at how fast the taller had moved him down and pulled him into his arms instead, but he seriously was overwhelmed by his feelings. 

"I'm sorry too.. I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I just had been so angry and sad Baek.." 

Nuzzling his face close to the taller's scent gland, Baekhyun seeked for comfort because even if both of them were alphas he still had his submissive moments. Especially when he was emotionally unstable. 

"I shouldn't have done what I did… I just wanted to stir you up, not make you sad." Baekhyun admitted while pressing his lips against the others neck slowly wandering up until he met his lips. 

He was sitting on Chanyeol's hips, leaving him to be pressed against him and still feeling the aftermath of what they had been doing, and even if he was still crying, he couldn't ignore his hardening cock against his stomach. 

"Baby hey wait… what are you doing hm?" Chanyeol asked but Baekhyun made sure to shut him up by kissing him breathless and pushing him back onto the pillows, hovering above him. 

It was ridiculous how he was trying to show his dominant side with all the snot and tears over his face but Baekhyun kept up his stern expression and started rutting against his lover. 

"I'm making it up to you, I made you feel sad and now I'm going to fuck you senseless until you forgive me." he said while wiggling his eyebrows and it made the other smile. 

"Okay go ahead. We will see. If you're good I will forgive you." 

-

And good he was. 

They had been together for several years now so Baekhyun knew all the weak spots of the other. He knew how to fuck him, how to push against his sweet spot and how hard the other liked it. 

Their size difference was one of the things that turned him on to no end and being in between Chanyeol's strong thighs while he pounded into him as fast as possible, left him moaning as well. 

"Fuck baby you're so good for me. Look at you." 

"Baek.. fuck me harder and make me cum. I know you can do that." The taller groaned and it made Baekhyun lean down to crash their lips together until he could feel his lover coming undone between their chests.

It didn't take him long to cum as well and when he did he immediately fell onto his boyfriend, cuddling into his chest and seeking comfort like he always did. 

"Do you forgive me?" 

"Hm… Maybe?" Chanyeol said completely out of breath and it made Baekhyun softly slap his arm. 

"Okay okay, don't slap me I'm sensitive… of course I forgive you, Baek. I love you too much to not do that." 

Looking up to meet his eyes Baekhyun moved closer and pressed their lips together once more. Softly and brief this time. 

"I love you too… my alpha." he whispered and he knew he didn't say it much but right now it felt like the right time. 

"And you are mine. Believe me when I say I will love you forever even if I'm unable to mark you as mine." 

"Yeol…" Baekhyun said, slowly tearing up again. They had talked about this several times but it was still as emotional as ever. 

"I will bite you over and over again, never making that scar fade and prove you're mine, baby." 

And he knew his words held meaning. More than that it was their promise. 

"I will do the same for you Yeol. You're the only one for me after all." 

And the kiss that met his lips told him that this was theirs to hold. Theirs to believe in. And theirs to fulfill. 

~ The End ~


End file.
